gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Last Team Standing Update
The Last Team Standing Update is a content update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, released on October 2nd, 2014, as part of the 1.17 patch. Description The update features two new motorcycles, the Shitzu Hakuchou and the LCC Innovation, one new sports car, the Lampadati Furore GT, two new weapons, the Marksman Rifle and the Heavy Shotgun, and new clothing. Content Creator adds Last Team Standing mode and 10 new Last Team Standing maps have been added. Update Contents Clothes *Team outfits in 5 various camouflage colors *Bullet-proof helmet in the same 5 colors Masks 2 new masks *Combat Mask *Skeletal Vehicles Weapons Parachute Flags 20 new flag designs added, includng: *New Zealand *Portugal *China *South Korea *Poland *Slovakia * Hungary * Malta * Czech Republic * Croatia * Slovenia * Puerto Rico * South Africa * Israel * Palestine * Nigeria * Finland * Denmark * Liechtenstein * Netherlands New Jobs All new jobs are Last Team Standing jobs. Alta (Rank 16, 2-8 Players): Less violent than the average apartment building residents' committee meeting, this cramped LTS pits two wings of a building against each other. Try to stay on the rooftops, and look for long-ranged attacks across the courtyard and close-quarters clashes on the footbridge. Del Perro Freeway (Rank 23, 2-16 Players): Draw a line in the sand with this Del Perro Beach LTS. Teams start at either end of the beachfront houses. They can go at each other directly or take the pedestrian bridges across the WH to pick up weapons. Dr. Friedlander isn't running his conflict resolution seminar this week. Grand Banks (Rank 9, 3-12 Players): As good a place as any to make a stand, three groups take the third way at the Grand Banks Steel foundry. Fight on the rooftops, in the tunnels, and along the gangways to be the only team that doesn't get to fulfil their death wish. Hawick (Rank 16, 2-16 Players): Two teams snipe each other from rooftops or get down and dirty in the alleys with shotguns until there's only one of them left. Hawick hasn't seen this many unfortunate accidents since speedballs were cool in the 80s. Mount Josiah (Rank 29, 2-16 players): When the dust settles, and the rivers stop running with blood, who'll be left on top of the second highest mountain in Southern San Andreas? Two teams fight to be king of the hill on the open, almost coverless slopes of Mount Josiah. N.O.O.S.E. (Rank 9, 2-8 Players): Something's happening behind the mysterious chain link fences, and non-descript 'government facility' signs off the Palomino Freeway. Two teams have taken time off from spying on personal communications to fight for supremacy on the rooftops, walkways, and parking lots of the N.O.O.S.E. facility. Look up for the best weapons. Paleto Bay - Tanks (Rank 29, 2-16 Players): Some places get all the luck. Two teams face off with tanks and explosives and don't mind if they turn the whole town to rubble. Who'll be left standing in what's left of Paleto Bay? Skyscraper (Rank 36, 2-16 Players): There's no escape from Los Santos. One team tries to hold out at the top of a skyscraper construction site armed only with sniper rifles and heavy weapons. The other team launches a four pronged assault in Buzzard attack helicopters. Storm Drain (Rank 23, 2-16 Players): Gang warfare's gotten really out of hand as two teams come at each other with tanks, motorbikes, and explosives in the concrete channel of the LS River. Try to stay in the storm drain, and don't worry about flash flooding, there's a drought in San Andreas after all. Tataviam Truckstop (Rank 16, 2-8 Players): Lonely truckers and enterprising hitchhikers are in for a scare as this pit stop on the Palomino sees its share of the action. Small scale LTS that'll make good use of the Heavy Shotgun. Additional Features *The ability to create Last Team Standing jobs has been added to the Content Creator. *Rockstar have now globally synchronized the Job voting screens, allowing them to merge sessions where players have voted on the same Job. *The loading screen to switch between Story mode and Online when first starting the game now has an option to jump into a random job with RB (360) or R1 (PS3). Switching between Story mode and Online in the same screen can now be done with X and A (360) or Square and X (PS3). *Players in helicopters are now visible as such on the map with a rotating icon. * Players in Fixed wing Aircraft are visible with a plane icon, Jets have a slightly different icon, first seen in the mission The Los Santos Connection. * There is now a first person view on the tank, featuring a view of the turret for better accuracy, explosions in this view have been shrunk, to prevent disruption of view. * Police Riot vans spawn at multiple police stations around San Andreas. Official patch notes See Title Update Notes or the Newswire post. Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online